Spring Break
by RedHal
Summary: One night, Alvin gets a disturbing phone call. Luckily, the caller states the location and Alvin goes to the place to help. Rated K just to be safe due to a drinking scene.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks.

Summary: I got this idea after watching a Gilmore Girls Episode. The Chipmunks and Chipettes have gone their separate ways and Alvin is, brace yourself, doing homework. Suddenly, he gets a very disturbing call from one of his brothers who had done something completely out of character.

**Spring Break**

Alvin Seville was up working on his homework. He was commuting from the community college from home as his two younger brothers were off doing their own thing. Theodore was in Italy taking a few cooking lessons and Simon was at Yale.

RING RING

Alvin was in the middle of a good paragraph, he ignored the ringing and let the answering machine get it.

However, all thoughts left his head when he heard a familiar voice on the machine

"_Alvin? You there?"_

As Alvin was working downstairs, he turned to the machine. He got up to push the speaker button to talk to his smarter brother who, if he didn't know any better, sounded drunk

"_Probably not. You're probably out with some girl as usual. Anyways, I just called because Bill and Kevin are with me as we're spring breaking in Miami and they are EVIL and they dialed the number and I don't even know why I'm talking. It's not like you care what I'm doing especially when it has nothing to do with you. Not that I blame you. You're cool, good with girls, and talented. I'm just the school nerd who gets tongue-tied around girls, one in particular. I'd wanna act like I don't know me too. No wonder Jeanette and I are no longer together. Gotta go." _

The phone hung up

Alvin ran up to the shower, ran some cold water over himself and then ran back down and played the message again just to make sure he hadn't been hearing things.

He had to get to Florida

0000

A few hours later thanks to the Concord Jet and Alvin's savings for a new car,

Alvin walked around before finding his brother sitting by a pool with Bill and Kevin. Alvin knew the two from the private high school Simon had gotten a scholarship for. It had been the first time the brothers were apart.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she never spoke to me again" Simon was finishing up his story about his breakup with Jeanette.

"That's it Simon" Alvin said as he approached his brother and grabbed the cup of punch from his younger brother. "No more punch for you"

"Hi Alvin" Bill and Kevin greeted as if he had gone to Florida with them

"Hi guys" Alvin greeted half heartedly as he pulled his confused, drunk brother out of the chair

"Alvin?" Simon asked "What are both of you doing here?"

"I'll explain when you're sober. C'mon. Let's go for a walk"

The two walked towards and along the beach with Alvin praying the fresh air would help get Simon back to thinking logically.

"Simon?" Alvin asked as Simon collapsed

"I just need a few minutes" Simon said laying in the sand and closing his eyes

Alvin sighed and sat next to his brother

"Our rolls seem a little reversed now huh?" Alvin asked

"Mmm" was the answer

"Why'd you keep going with that punch if you felt yourself getting drunk?"

"Don't know. Can we hold the questions for when it doesn't hurt to think?"

"Sure" Alvin said with a chuckle. It was actually pretty funny seeing his logical brother do the stupidest thing known to man

If Simon heard he didn't show it. Alvin sighed. It was typical for his brother not to show emotions. However, Alvin knew his brother well enough to know he was hurting. Especially after that breakup with Jeanette

It was painfully obvious Simon still held feelings for the Chipette. But she was going to school at Stamford and he went to Yale and with the pressures of long distance relationships, they had decided to end it. If after they got their diplomas they were still single and still felt that way for each other, then they'd get back together.

However, Simon didn't see Jeanette in the same light as the rest of the world. The rest of the world saw the tallest chipette as a geeky klutz who cared more for school than anything else. Simon saw her as a beautiful young female chipmunk with a strong compassion for every living being and anyone who didn't love her the way he did was fool.

In other words, he felt he had no chance of getting back with her. Especially since he was starting to feel unworthy for her.

Alvin sighed. Between Simon's feelings for Jeanette and that phone message, he was starting to see why Simon didn't stop after sensing there was alcohol in the drink.

He looked down at his cell phone and decided to take action to make his brother happy once again. He dialed a familiar phone number and pulled out his memo pad that he kept on him in case there were some song ideas.

"Hi Brittany. It's me…Yes I know what time it is there. It's three o'clock here… Long story. Don't tell Dave. Hey? Do you happen to have Jeanette's phone number on you?... Thanks….Love you too. Bye"

0000

At about seven in the morning,

Simon reentered reality kneeing in front of the porcelain throne. He looked down and saw what he had been doing all night. He flushed the toilet and weakly left the bathroom

"Doing okay?" a familiar voice came

Simon froze as the voice came from the door. There was no way it could be who he thought it was. Slowly, mainly from the headache he had, he turned and was stunned to see a familiar face shaking up a drink mixer as if he was making a martini.

"Alvin?" Simon asked. "Is L.A. Community on Spring break too?"

"No, but I can miss a few classes" Alvin said unscrewing the top of the mixer and handing Simon the concoction. "This should help with the hangover"

"Thanks" Simon said taking the drink and downed it. He winced at the taste, but it was obvious that the headache wasn't as bad as it was when he came around. "Where'd you learn that?"

"Um…well…last month Brittany and I went to a party and she got drunk. Stamford was on spring break and so Jeanette was home and she showed me how to make it"

"Oh" Simon said sadly as he thought of his ex-girlfriend while sitting on the edge of the bed. "Wait…what are you doing here if it's not your spring break? Does Dave know you're here?"

"You don't remember that phone message you left last night?" Alvin asked

"I called?" Simon asked confused having no recollection

Alvin pulled out his cell phone and went to the applications as he had recorded the message figuring it would be a good way to give his ego a few wake up calls. He pushed play and played the message back for his brother

Simon buried his face in his hands as if embarrassed

"I must have been REALLY drunk to say that to you" Simon admitted

"I'm glad you did" Alvin said. "I didn't realize how I made you feel"

"But you can't help it" Simon argued "It's just the way you are. I guess I was still hurting from my break up with Jeanette and you're still with Brittany…I've always been a bit jealous of you"

Under normal circumstances, Alvin's ego would have inflated so much he'd be up in the air. However, his younger brother was hurting. Probably had been for 19 years now.

Alvin decided to fess up

"Really? Because I've always been a bit jealous of you"

"Why?" Simon challenged. "The geek of the class? The nerd of the school? The one who 'doesn't know how to have fun'?"

"Not for THOSE reasons" Alvin argued. "Because you're smart. You know faster than me when something's not a bad idea. Simon. You got into one of the best schools in the COUNTRY! The only reason I'm not going to UCLA despite my scholarships in football, baseball, soccer, and basketball is my grades. And…if it wasn't for you, I'd still be a mindless zombie."

"Actually, that was Theodore" Simon admitted with a sigh. "But the reasons I'm jealous of you are that you're a leader. Your brave, loyal…"

"So are you" Alvin pointed out

"And you're confident" Simon added "not to mention you look better than I do"

Alvin had a gut feeling that Simon needed to get this off his chest

"I guess that's why I kept up drinking that punch" Simon sighed. "As I kept drinking, I kept getting more confident and more able to express my emotions. You know I was never any good at that. I guess that's how I let Jeanette get away from me"

Alvin handed Simon his cell phone.

"look in the J's on your contacts menu" he instructed

Simon obeyed. His eyes widened as he turned to his brother

"That way you two can at least keep in touch as friends" Alvin explained

"_We're the Chipmunks. C-H-I-P-M-U-N-K…" _Alvin's phone started to ring

"Original" Simon teased as Alvin pulled out his own phone

Alvin gave his brother a look before looking at the Caller I.D. His face paled

"Whoops. I forgot to tell Dave I was coming" Alvin admitted

"Alvin!" Simon groaned as he fell back on the bed as Alvin flipped the phone open

"_ALVIN!" _Dave's all too familiar yell sounded _"Where are you?" _

"Sorry Dave" Alvin apologized "Just...I…got a call from a drunk friend who needed a ride home. He's having some self-esteem issues and he needed me."

Simon didn't hear Dave anymore as the father-figure had apparently calmed down

"Yes Dave." Alvin said. "Actually…I'm going to be gone all week…I don't really want to leave him alone in his 'condition'…Can't do that Dave. You see….we're in Florida and…"

"_FLORIDA!"_

Deciding to come to Alvin's rescue…again…Simon grabbed the phone out of Alvin's hands

"Hey!" Alvin exclaimed

"It's okay Dave. He's in good hands." Simon told his foster father. "I'm fine Dave. Just still a bit of a hangover, but I'll be fine in no time thanks to Alvin…I know. It scares me too…I'm just still hurting from mine and Jeanette's break up Dave. Nothing to worry about …I'll keep an eye on Alvin. Okay. Here he is…Love you too. Bye"

He handed the phone back to Alvin. When Alvin hung up after receiving a few last minute instructions from Dave, Alvin joined his brother who had plopped down on the bed

"Now what?" Simon asked.

"I owe Brit an explanation as to why I called her last night so late." Alvin sighed as he held up his phone and pushed 3 on the speed dial. "Hey Brit. Me again…I'm just talented that way. Did you or did you not want to know why I called to ask for Jeanette's number?...It was to give to Simon…He's been feeling rather low about their breakup… low enough to get drunk… it's not THAT funny"

Even Simon cracked a smile at the sound of Brittany's laughter. He had to admit he'd be the LAST one of their groups to get drunk

As Alvin waited for Brittany to finish her laughing fit which was apparently joined by Eleanor, Simon walked out on the balcony and leaned on the railing while looking at the ocean getting a bit of needed fresh air to help his handover

0000

Later that afternoon,

The two brothers were playing some beach volleyball against each other. Suddenly, Simon's cell started ringing in the tune of 'Witch Doctor'

"And you were giving ME a hard time about my ring tone?" Alvin teased as he caught the ball

Simon gave him a look before answering the phone.

"Hello?" he asked into the phone

"_SIMON SEVILLE! WHAT'S THIS ABOUT MY SISTER TELLING ME THAT YOU GOT __**DRUNK**__!_?" a familiar voice came

"you told Brittany?" Simon hissed at Alvin

"She's my girlfriend. I tell her everything" Alvin reminded his brother

Simon rolled his eyes and went back to the phone.

"It's alright Jeanette. Alvin came out to help me…Apparently I had some issues with him that needed to be dealt with… How much did he tell her?"

As she answered what all Brittany told her, Alvin wasn't liking the look his brother was giving him

"Should have thought about that before getting drunk" Alvin teased

"Of course I still miss you Jeanette. I haven't stopped thinking about you" Simon told her. "Then why did we break up?... You just didn't want to take that chance?..."

Alvin smiled as a smile he hadn't seen in ages formed on Simon's face

"I love you too Jeanette" he told her. "Okay…sure. That's doable. Okay. I'll see you in two months. And now that we have each other's phone number, we can call when we're out of classes…I'll talk to you tonight then. Okay. Bye"

Simon then turned to Alvin and crossed his arms.

"Exactly what did you tell Brittany?" Simon asked

"I told her about the call, what your message said, me using my car money to take a plane down here, how you act drunk, the reasons why you were drinking, and your phone number so she could tell Jeanette and you two can keep in touch"

"Alvin" Simon sighed "There are days when I want to deny that I'm related to you. But you have your moments where I wouldn't trade you for anyone. This is one of those times"

"I agree." Alvin said. "But if you say anything, I'll deny it"

"Ditto" Simon said

The two brothers shook hands before pulling each other into brotherly hugs.

This was turning out to be one fun spring break

The End

(Sequel? Or even another Chapter? You decide)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it took so long. Had SEVERE writer's block with this and a few other stories and have had a infestation of Plot Bunnies for Danny Phantom.

**Chapter 2**

Theodore Seville had just gotten off the plane in L.A. from Paris and looked around.

"THEODORE!"

Theodore turned and smiled.

Amist the vacationing summer tourist, was his father-figure

"Hi Dave!" Theodore ran over and hugged the man.

"How was Paris?" Dave asked

"Tres bien." Theodore said in French. "How have things been here?"

"Well, they've been…interesting" Dave said. "Though there is a bit of good news"

"What?"

"Simon and Jeanette are back together"

"That's good" Theodore said with relief in his voice. "Eleanor and I didn't think they should have broken up in the first place. How'd they get back together?"

"You'd have to ask Simon or Alvin" Dave said.

0000

When Dave and Theodore got to Dave's place (Alvin's car parked in the driveway),

"SURPRISE!"

Theodore jumped at the greeting

"Welcome home Theodore" Eleanor said giving him a kiss

"Thanks Ellie. Thanks guys" Theodore said looking around.

Ms. Miller and the Chipettes were there as were Theodore's brothers: Alvin and Simon . Theodore smiled when he saw that not only was Alvin's arm around Brittany's waist, but Simon was hand in hand with Jeanette proving that Dave was right.

"Now that we're all home for good," Alvin suggested. "Time to get the Chipmunks and the Chipettes back together"

"Sounds good" Theodore said getting into a group hug with his brothers

The humans left the Chipmunks and the Chipettes alone to talk.

"So?" Theodore asked. "Simon. I heard you and Jeanette got back together. Congratulations"

"Thanks" the two with glasses chorused, Simon blushing a BRIGHT red causing Alvin and Brittany to laugh

"It's not THAT funny!" Jeanette defended knowing that Simon was still embarrassed about what had happened two months ago.

"Well Jeanette," Eleanor argued. "Looking back…you two may still be a bit embarrassed, but one day you'll be able to laugh too"

"And Jeanette," Alvin added. _**I **_was the one he called. If I'm laughing about it…"

"That's because you're you" Simon argued

"Did I miss something?" Theodore asked Eleanor

"Maybe later," Eleanor said indicating that it probably wasn't a good idea for him to be informed of the situation in front of his brothers. "So how was France?"

"You'll love it Ellie" Theodore said. "It's so beautiful. And the food was wonderful"

"We've BEEN there, remember?" Brittany reminded him "We had to hit Europe for that race"

"Yeah, but we didn't spend nine months there" Eleanor argued before turning to her boyfriend. "I bet you learned a lot"

"Yeah. Though my first night, my roommate had one too many glasses of wine that night" Theodore admitted

He KNEW something was up at the smirk Alvin was giving Simon and the Death glare Simon was giving Alvin.

"Okay. I KNOW I missed something big. What happened!"

Brittany decided that since Simon and Jeanette weren't going to say anything and Alvin was sitting a bit too close to Simon to be safe when the news got out, she'd be the one to blab

"Simon got drunk on Spring Break" Brittany announced

"BRITTANY!" Simon and Jeanette exclaimed

Theodore developed a 'does not compute' look on his face. Simon? DRUNK?

Simon sighed.

"I decided to go with some classmates to Florida for Spring Break" Simon explained to his younger brother. "And I met up with Bill and Kevin. You remember them?"

Theodore nodded.

"Well, we hung out and caught up while at a bar and I ordered something that SEEMED non-alcholic. By the time I figured it was,… I started feeling looser so I didn't change my order. Next thing I know I'm in my hotel room's bathroom leaning over the toilet and Alvin's there" Simon stated before turning to Alvin

"I had been doing my homework when I got a call from Simon when he was drunk" Alvin told his side of the story. "So, I used my car money to catch a ride to Florida on a Concord and found Simon. Got him to his hotel room and got him that hangover drink Jeanette taught me how to make."

"Alvin called me at three in the morning to get Jeanette's number so he could give it to Simon so that it wouldn't happen again" Brittany said glaring at her boyfriend.

"Then at 9 in the morning, I got a call from Brittany telling me that the mutual breakup wasn't so mutual" Jeanette said with a small smile. "When I ask what she meant and she answered, for a minute I was wondering if we were talking about the same Simon Seville"

"They've been teasing me ever since" Simon added. "Luckily, it hasn't affected my performance at Harvard so everything's good, now if it can only be forgotten."

"Not on your life" Alvin said wrapping his arm around Simon's shoulders in a brotherly manner. "If anything to keep my bigheaded-ness at a low level"

"Really?" Theodore asked wondering what Alvin had to do with Simon getting drunk

"You know those private talks we had when Alvin was at Sports' practice when we were growing up?" Simon asked

"Yeah" Theodore said remembering how both younger brothers wished they had their older brother's confidence level

"I sort of told him" Simon said pointing at Alvin

"Oh." Theodore said realizing that the call must have been QUITE the wake-up call for Alvin.

"But it doesn't matter anymore." Simon said. "it's all behind us, I now ask if a certain drink is alcoholic, and we managed to get the server in trouble since I was underage and he didn't card me since it's wrong to drink underage."

"You should have been in France. No drinking age limit" Theodore said with a joking tone.

Simon groaned.

"Tell us more about Paris" Jeanette said figuring Simon had enough attention.

"Okay" Theodore said glad that everything was okay.

Though truthfully he would have paid BIG bucks to see Simon drunk, but he'd never admit that out loud."

The REAL End


End file.
